Finding Dee Dee Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *(Fade in from black) *(Raining from "The Rescuers"): Hello? *Perdita (101 Dalmatians): Did you hear that? *Pongo (101 Dalmatians): What was that? Hear what? *Perdita (101 Dalmatians): Pongo, I just heard someone say hello. *Pongo (101 Dalmatians): Yeah, there's a lot of human here. Anybody, literally anybody could have just said hello. *(Perdita Clip): Hello? *Perdita (101 Dalmatians): There. *Pongo: Where am I looking? *Perdita (101 Dalmatians): There! *(Perdita Clip): Oh! *Annie (Little Einsteins): Hi, I'm Annie. *Pongo (101 Dalmatians): Yeah, well, where are your parents? *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)): Hi, I've lost my family. *Frosty the Snowman: Where did you see them last? *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)): I forgot. *(Cars Characters in Radiator Springs from "Cars"): I was looking for something and I... *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Okay, totally get it, date night. *(Mr. Emelius Browne in the town from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks"): I suffer from short-term *(Everyone are came in Arendelle from "Frozen"): Memory loss. It runs in my family. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): At least, I think it does. Where are they? *Gru: Dee Dee, there you are! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Guys! *Gru: Look out! *Fireman (We Bare Bears): Aw, look at this! *Gru: Our friend got taken into whatever this place is. *Devon (Quest for Camelot): It's a character hospital. *Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): I feel fantastic! Achoo! *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Dude. *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time): Name's Jake. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): I have to find my family! *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time): That's a hard one, kid. *Frank (Hotel Transylvania): Well, I guess you're stuck here. *Eunice (Hotel Transylvania): You're not helping, Frank. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): I lost my family. *Giselle (Enchanted): That is so sad, you poor... Not a great swimmer. *Gru: Our friend is in there, lost alone. *Giselle (Enchanted): Captain K'nuckles, you've gotta use your echolocation. *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack): Ooh! I feel stupid. *Melody (Gravity Falls): Poor baby, let me get that for you. *(Image of Jake as a baby with pacifier.png): Tsk tsk tsk! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Mom! Dad! *Gru: She should just pick two, and let's go. *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman): Dad. *Gru: What, I'm kidding. *(Guard Darts from "3-2-1 Penguins"): Shh! Shh! *Gru: I get the feeling they're shushing us for a reason. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Like something with two big eyes, paws and a snappy thing? *Gru: Well, that's very specific but something like that. *Sabor (Tarzan): (Roaring) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Somewhere out there is my family. I can't find them on my own. *Giselle (Enchanted): Hang on, Dee Dee! *Kristoff (Frozen): Surf's up, dude! *Grover (Sesame Street): Incoming! *Percy (Thomas and Friends): Aah! *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time): I don't wanna be touched! *(Kids Are Running for the Sprinklers from "The Peanuts Movie"): (Screaming) Sorry. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): That's okay, everybody does it. Nothing to be ashamed of. *(With friends to help them) *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop): Bah! *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman): I trust Minka Mark. *Gru: You trust Minka Mark. Minka's eating a banana. *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop): Bah! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Just keep swimming. *(Gru Jumps Clip): Mom *(Dee Dee Running Clip): Dad! *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman): Does this mean we have to say goodbye to Dee Dee? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): I don't know why I thought I could do this. *Gru: Dee Dee, you are about to find your parents. And when you do that you'll be... *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Home. *Gru: Dragons, they're natural predators, they could pounce at any moment. *Devon (Quest for Camelot): Ha. Mate, don't you worry a... *Ord (Dragon Tales): Ord! *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot): Get off the rock! (Mumbling) *Devon (Quest for Camelot): Don't you worry about a thing. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Finding Nemo Trailers